Hasta la Noche de Bodas
by Kiryhara
Summary: Maka tomó sus manos y Soul pensó que, después de tres años juntos siendo una pareja finalmente ella se daba cuenta de lo fuera de su liga que se encontraba. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo en su lugar fue difícil decidir si debería sentirse aliviado u, por el contrario, horrorizado.


**¡Hola, gente! me reporto para traerle este pequeño, pero lindo y divertido, fic :3 me encanta hacer sufrir a Soul, buajajaja, así que hago que Maka lo haga sufrir también :v ¡Espero lo disfruten pese a ser cortito!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. Los tomé prestados para hacerlos reír un rato (?**

* * *

**Hasta la noche de bodas.**

.

.

.

Soul estaba a la mitad de un recorrido seductor en el abdomen de Maka cuando se dio cuenta de que los dedos, pertenecientes a la mujer, que se encontraban enredados en su cabello estaban sueltos; carentes de cualquier movimiento. Él hizo un resoplido ruidoso contra su vientre—provocando una risita sorprendida por parte de ella—y levantó la cabeza del lugar en donde reposaba para mirarla.

—Tierra llamando a Maka, ¿copias?

La aludida lo miró —Sí…No. Yo solo... —sus dedos se desenredaron de su cabello y empujó su hombro hasta que él entendió la indirecta y se retiró, tirando de ella hasta que se sentaron uno frente al otro en el sofá. El albino con las piernas cruzadas y mirándola con irritación—y un poco de preocupación—, y la rubia con las piernas dobladas debajo de las rodillas y mirando el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa?

Maka tomó ambas manos de él, y cuando finalmente lo miró a los ojos, el primer pensamiento de Soul fue: _"oh mierda, ella me va a mandar a volar"._ tres años juntos siendo una pareja y finalmente ella se daba cuenta de lo fuera de su liga que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo en su lugar, fue difícil decidir si debería sentirse aliviado u, por el contrario, horrorizado. De lo que estaba seguro era que estaba más confundido que Black Star cuando, hace algunos años, Tsubaki le sentó con unos tubos y válvulas de PVC—que él y el peliazul estaban utilizando como herramienta para desatascar el desagüe de la cocina—e intentó explicarle la pubertad.

Por lo que sí. El joven estaba realmente, jodidamente confundido.

—Umh...espera —Soul sacudió lentamente la cabeza, esperando haber escuchado mal lo que su usuaria había dicho —. ¿Quieres repetir eso de nuevo?

La rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente—¡Soul! —lo regañó por no prestar atención —. Esto —dijo, haciendo un gesto entre ellos, esperando que él lo entendiera sin necesidad de repetir las palabras, pero no lo hizo —. Sexo. Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Soul la miró fijamente.

Maka le devolvió la mirada.

Por lo general, ella era mejor en este juego de miradas, pero la confusión y la incredulidad lo habían encerrado en un infierno especial que anuló el instinto de mirar hacia otro lado. Finalmente, la rubia apartó la mirada primero, se aclaró la garganta, con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, pensé… —se aclaró la garganta otra vez, y esta vez agitó un poco más fuerte entre ellos —, que sería más romántico, ¿supongo?

Si ella no estaba segura de su respuesta, ¿cómo esperaba que él le creyera?

—Pero aún no hemos fijado una fecha. Eso podría tardar un tiempo, Maka —el albino dijo, ahora recordando una conversación pasada con Kid sobre cómo los mejores lugares debían reservarse meses antes, posiblemente años antes. Y él quería que Maka tuviera la mejor de las bodas.

Maka no parecían preocupada en lo más mínimo. —Los meses pasan volando cuando te quedas atascado en la preparación de la boda, la cual, en caso de que te lo hayas preguntado: no. No te harás el tonto. Ayudarás en los preparativos.

A pesar de lo dicho, él todavía no pudo evitar mirarla de manera extraña.

—Entonces ... durante todo el tiempo que duremos preparando la boda y todo quede listo, no vamos a-

—No —ella lo cortó, diciendo aquello como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Ni siquiera un-

—No —. Él podría haber jurado que ella sonrió esta vez.

Soul apretó los labios en una línea delgada durante unos segundos y luego decidió una táctica diferente. Maka no podría dejarlo en un verano eterno, ¿verdad? Él tocó su rodilla, deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba, con las cejas moviéndose sugestivamente. La "sonrisa seductora de Soul" apareció con toda su fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa si...ya sabes, hacemos algo que te guste?

—Espera —Maka entrecerró los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Quieres decir _"eso"_?

—Sí.

—Y luego-

—Oh, sí —Soul asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo diabólicamente, con la mano en la mitad del muslo de la rubia y acercándose cada vez más al dobladillo de su falda. La victoria estaba a la vista.

—Hmm… —Maka sonrió, haciendo un gesto pensante —. Quizás.

La guadaña quedó tan sorprendido de que ella realmente aceptara que se detuvo en sus acciones. —¿En serio?

—No —finalizó ella, apartando su mano.

Definitivamente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Oh, vamos —bufó Soul. Volvió a alcanzarla, pero ella desapareció de su alcance y, con un rápido movimiento, se situó al otro lado del sofá, usando el respaldo como una pared entre ellos.

—No.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué pasa si muero antes de casarnos?

Maka solo le sonrió. —Entonces me caso con alguien más —él la miró incrédulo —. Asegúrate de mantenerte con vida hasta entonces.

Y con un beso firme y prolongado que hizo que Soul olvidara su frustración momentáneamente, y lo dejó tanto sin palabras como un poco estúpido, la mujer que estaba decidida a pasar el resto de su vida abotonándose la blusa y abrochando sus pantalones—hasta que se casaran—, le dijo que iría a pasar el rato con Tsubaki.

En el largo y terrible silencio que siguió a la partida de Maka, la bruja—convertida en gato—pervertida se arrastró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su regazo, dejando escapar un largo y apasionado gemido.

—Yo también lo siento —murmuró Soul, acariciándola consoladoramente.

* * *

**Cortito, si, pero espero que no menos sustancioso (? Lo de la explicación de la pubertad con tubos y válvulas de PVC son una anécdota real xD una prima me contó que esta fue la forma en la que su medio hermano decidió explicarle acerca de este tema :v y quedó muy confundida, así que decidí utilizar esto aquí porque me dio mucha gracia :v**

**¡Algún día nos volveremos a leer! **

**Por lo pronto, Kiry se despide de ustedes, paz~**


End file.
